Eclipse
by Eclipse pony
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so be nice. Feeling-Grand will be helping me on this project. Anyway, everypony knows of the two royal alicorn sisters Luna and Princess Celestia. But even the Royal Family has dark secrets they would rather remain a secret. What would happen if it were to resurface and who will be able to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello everypony, Eclipse here. I just wanted to tell you this is my first fanfic and helping me with it will be Feeling-Grand. The main character that you'll meet later in the story is my own OC but sadly I do not own MLP FIM.

It was an ordinary morning in the land of Equestria, everypony still asleep within their homes as Princess Luna had just begun to retreat to her own part of the pony kingdom, holding the moon in the sky taking a lot out of a pony even an Alicorn such as herself.

As she started what seemed to her an exhausting eternity of a walk which in reality was about 10 hooves, She passed her known complete opposite, Celestia, sister for life.

"Good morning Luna, I trust you had a good night?"

Luna turned to reply to her sister but in the simple act of doing so she stumbled and fell against the wall with a quiet thud. Princess Celestia rushed to her side and gently eased her sister to the floor.

"Luna! What happend?" she asked with deep concern.

"ugh... Sibling of mine, one cannot fathom the troubles I've had through the night." She replied tiredly

"Celestia, something is amiss but I pray what I speaketh to be wrong"

A worried look began to creep its way over Celestia's normal demeanor.

She sighed.

"Myself as well has had some trouble in raising the sun but it would seem it's taking a much greater toll on you"

She moved in to hold her sister, comforting her pain.

"Sister I have no idea on what could be sapping my power in the simple act of rising the moon" Luna said so worn "but here lately committing the act that I have for a million years I.. I ...I feel myself growing weaker and weaker, this feeling I get at night is not an unfamiliar one"

Celestia's face changed quickly to one of puzzlement and confusion but she retained her soothing tone in an attempt at consoling her sister

"Are you simply not still having a Night Mare moon relapse?" she asked still retaining her soft voice.

Luna pulled from her sister's embrace and slowly stood up grunting all the while from her growing weakness.

" no... No"

She sighed.

"Celest, I wish it were something as trivial as that but no, I've only felt this way when HE was here. I pray that I'm wrong and that it's simply an illness but for now I must retire." She looked at her quietly,

"Would you please call the guards to help me to my room? Pathetic I know" she grunted "but I can't seem to make it any further"

Luna gently propped herself against the cold wall of the hallway, breathing heavily. Celestia still sat on the floor, her face blank and her mind racing with thoughts.

"Sister, are you alright? Shall I attempt to summon a nurse?" Luna asked worried

Celestia quickly snapped out of it and immediately stood up.

"C-could it be that-?...N-no, no...never mind, Luna. I shall retreat to my studies and read up on a cure for this illness you must have. Is there anything you require?" she asked with a rushed voice.

"No I'll be alright. Just an escort to my room is all" Luna said with a cracked broken smile.

"Guards!" Celestia called just above normal speaking level,

It seemed the pair of guards appeared out of nowhere as they responded to their princess in haste.

"ma'am is there a problem?" the guards seemed to say in unison.

"No, everything is just fine but would you two be gentlecolts and escort my sister to her room. I'm afraid she's feeling a bit ill"

"Yes ma'am right away" they said once more together

They turned to Luna, one on either side of her as they allowed her to lean on them, gently taking her to her room.

XXXX

It was a cold place, one full of darkness as a figure stood there alone.

His red eye stared out quietly into the light from the crack c blood all it showed c red, alone, in darkness and he watched as the sun began it's slow decent into the ground.

Hatred, that's all he felt and he spat on the stone below him c

He was alone in this cold place, surrounded by walls of stone.

He hated it, hated the feeling that he had been living with for years.

So many years, all passing by in this eternity he suffered from c away from them c away from the ones that once said they had loved him, but banished him c left him.

Hurt him.

As the little crack of light began to dim, he knew it was time.

He didn't want this torture c this sadness of this cave c isolation for so many millennium and rose from the ground.

His horn glowed c his torment, his anger c his force as he burst lightning out of the tip, the rocks exploding, crumbling under their own weight and light blew in.

Eclipse took one step c and another, his black and white fur getting light of day on them as he entered back into the world.

His wings stretched out slowly, old worn feathers lit up as he took one swoop- entering the sky.

He would find them c he would return.

They would love him c they would know him again.

He was still here, no matter how much the world had forgotten him c no matter who denied his presence, HE WOULD BE KNOWN.

He was Eclipse.

And he was going to return home.

He looked beneath him as valleys and mountains, seas and lakes passed him, seeing the land which he had once been loved.

Equestria.

And he soared.

Wind gusted past him, towns, villages c the new generation c not knowing of what his sisters had done to him. Not knowing that they had betrayed him.

He soared on and on c he would be home soon.

And all would accept him.

He was Eclipse, and he would be whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Spike!...Spike where are you?" an annoyed voice called from a enormous pile of books

" I'm in here in Twi!" said Spike from the kitchen

" where's that at? You know I can't see past these books, besides I thought you were helping me reorganize the library" twilight said

Twilight lit her horn aglow commanding the books to put themselves in 5 tall towers around her.

"I was twi but I got hungry and lunch isn't for two hours so I thought I'd make us some brunch! " Spike said happily

"Spike... That's... That's very kind of you but honestly I need you to focus for a little while because I"

Just then spike came walking out of the kitchen backwards carrying two huge piles of food, one gemstones, the other daisy sandwiches. He was to pre-occupied to see where he was going causing him to knock over one of the book towers causing a domino effect. Which ended with twilight being the last domino

"Twilight! Twilight! Are you okay?" spike called frantically as he began to throw books from the pile in every direction

"Ugh... What happend?" Twilight called with her speech slurred and her eyes spinning out of control

Spike finally was able to clear enough books to get to her. And of course she was at the bottom beneath all the ancient tomes of knowledge

"she doesn't remember, hehehe" spike whispered to himself

" you uh... You fell! Yea that's it you were telling me how you were going to take me to Rarity's and buy me some more rubies then all of a sudden you tripped and knocked over the books" Spike said nervously as Twilight peered at him with her impression of fluttershy's stare

"Hmmmm..." Twilight thought aloud

Spike began to eat away at his finger nails hoping she wouldn't catch his lie

"Well okay! Let me get my purse and we can go but later you better help clean this mess up" Twilight said as she retreated to her bedroom to grab her things

Spike nearly jumping for joy

"Sure thing Twi!"

The walk to carousel boutique was uneventful as always the weather nice and calm. Thanks to the Pegasus ponies all of the earth bound ponies were enjoying the day milling about their business.

Twilight and Spike approached the door of Rarity's home

"Wait! I wanna ring the doorbell" Spike begged Twilight

"Fine go ahead.." she said in a huff

Spike quickly checked to make sure his scales were adjusted right and jumped to ring the doorbell then instantly throwing on his most suave pose

Rarity opened the door shortly after the doorbell rung

"Hello their madam I have come to take you away from this stress full place to the land where your dreams may come true" Spike said with a ravishing voice as he quickly scooted up to Rarity, taking her fore hoof and kissing it gently

Twilight started to gag loudly behind them.

"Spike darling how cute! Were you practicing with Sweetiebelle for one of her little school plays?" rarity said completely crushing Spike's hopes.

"Twilight are you ok dear? Do come inside you look absolutley dreadful! I'll put some tea on perhaps that'll make you feel better. Spike do be a dear and see if you can help Sweetiebelle with her homework, I'm afraid she's having quite some time with it and I can't simply help her at the moment" Rarity asked as they all made their into her home

"Okay, whatever you want..." Spike said as he glumly made his way upstairs.

Twilight quickly sat down on a plush pillow, her face just now returning to its normal non-disgusted colour.

"Anyway dear I hate to be rude but may I ask why is it that you dropped by? It's not a problem I'm just curious is all" Rarity asked as she levitated a pot of tea onto to the stove

"Well spike and I were in the middle of our weekly reorganize the library day and I decided we should take a break and visit for a moment" Twilight said

"Oh well isn't that nice? I do love company once in a while. The only ponies I see in my home are ones barking orders at me or giving me their needs and wants, so for you to drop by for a chat is a nice change of pace" Rarity said with a smile

" well I'm glad I could be helpful also I -"

Twilight began to say as she was interrupted by Spike.

"Twilight! I got a message from the princess!" he yelled as he bounded down the stairs

She looked at him with shock being the fact the princess only contact's her after her reports or in times of great need

"Well read it!" twilight said quickly springing up to her hooves

"Ahem... My dearest twilight you're brother has requested that I summon you to Canterlot. He has asked me not to tell you the reason behind this as he wishes to tell you himself. I have arranged a chariot to be sent to your location to pick you up immediately." Spike finished with a puzzled look

Twilight stood still with a confused look as the sounds of a chariot landing outside the home could be heard

" uh... Ok? Well that was unexpected, uh rarity I hate to leave on such short notice but it appears to be urgent heh heh," she laughed awkwardly "oh and would you mind keeping an eye Spike for me?" she asked nervously

"Well of course dear, who am I to impede the wishes of a princess? Now go, you have business to attend to" Rarity said as she levitated twilight out of her home to the carriage

" uh... Bye?" Twilight said as the chariot quickly took off bound for Canterlot

The flight there was smooth as usual and lasted about 10 minutes. They quickly landed in the courtyard of the castle where twilight was quickly greeted by her brother

" twilii!" Shining Armour yelled as he gave twilight a bone crushing hug that would have made Pinkie Pie proud

" can't... Breathhhhh!" Twilight said gasping for air

" oh hahaha sorry twili, I was just happy to see my little sis" he said lovingly as he dropped her.

Twilight quickly began to refill her lungs as she shakily stood up.

"It's ..." she said coughing "It's good to see you to, ahem ... The princess told me there was something you wanted to speak with me about. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly

"What?... No haha, nothing is wrong, I just wanted you to be here for my dinner party I'm having tonight in honor of my little Sis haha" Shining Armour laughed as he tussled her mane.

"A party just for me?... OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU!" Twilight said ecstatic as she bounced around him

"hahaha well I'm glad to see you happy about it. Well it doesn't start for about two hours so why don't you go to your guest room in the castle and sleep for a while. I wouldn't want my favourite sister to be tired!" he said lovingly.

" hehehehe! I can't wait! But I am pretty tired from the flight here so I guess I'll take your advice. See you Ina little while!" Twilight said happily

She quickly teleported to her reserved room inside the castle she always stayed in which contained the same furnishings as all the other guest rooms but this one had added books and a large reading desk complete with a writing quill

Twilight quickly cantered over to her bed and snuggled in for a nice nap. 


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight was awaken from her peaceful sleep as a loud crash rang through her room causing her to fire a magic missile through the roof and yell.

"DONT GO IN PINKIE'S BASEMENT!" Twilight said gripping the bed

She quickly found a baseball sized hail stone laying in the firewood that used to be her dresser stand

"Where in the name of Celestia did that come from? It's the middle of summer" Twilight said still huffing from the sudden scare as she got up to find its origin

She looked all about her room to make sure there wasn't a certain pink prankster behind this. Till she looked up to see a hole roughly the size of the ball of ice and snow trickling through it.

"Well that's odd c why is it snowing in the middle of summer? But at least the hole the hail caused isn't too bad or-"

she stopped dead sentence as she saw the damage her rude awakening had caused. The entire corner of her room happened to be missing and what was left was singed with purple magic

" uhhhhh... did I do that?" She said with a nervous grin as a scroll appeared before her

Twilight looked at it nervously secretly hoping to herself it wasn't about the missing part of her tower. She opened it to find the words:

My faithful student,

I hate to wake you from you're peaceful sleep but you've slept through most of the day. I know you must be very tired from you're studies and usually I'd let you sleep. But it's time for the dinner that your brother as arranged for us all.

Your mentor,

Princess Celestia

P.s. Their has been a weather warning from cloudsdale about this sudden ice age like weather they simply don't know what's causing it but they promise to have it fixed soon

" well thank you captain obvious" Twilight said sighing as she went to take a bath.

As she stepped out from her warm bubble bath the nip of the cold winter like air made her cringe for just a moment

" I... I nneed to gggettt that whole in the rrrooof fixed bbbefore I catch my ddeath" twilight said in between shivers

Quickly realizing her coat being saturated with water did not help retain heat she quickly lit her horn aglow and lifted the water from her coat into a floating ball hastily tossing into the now draining bath

She then quickly trotted to her closet and put on a thick purple coat complete with matching scarf and ear muffs. She then closed the door to look at the mirror that rested on it

" well it might now have ze magicss! As Photofinish would say but at least it's practical" she said with an approving nod to herself

She was about to start rehearsing how she would act at the dinner thrown in her honor but she heard a loud knock come from the door.

" Coming!" she happily chimed.

She grasped the door with her purple magic opening it. A royal guard stepped in saluting her.

"Ms. Twilight, I have been requested to retrieve you for the dinner. You are 10 minutes late and seeing th-" he stopped suddenly, his eyes growing wide looking at the vacant corner of her room with his mouth touching the floor

"Wha... Whaaa?" he said dumfounded

Twilight quickly gave a sheepish grin and side stepped around the guard then bursting into a gallop towards the main dining hall.

She arrived fairly fast being the fact she lived about 2 minutes from it. She found inside everyone idly chatting at the long table obviously waiting for the guest of honor to begin eating. She saw a vacant chair between her mentor and her brother. Not wanting to make a scene she teleported into it hoping she wasn't spotted.

"TWILEE!" Shining Armor shouted like a bull horn causing everyone's eyes to fall upon the heavily blushing unicorn

"Where have you been? Late to your own dinner? That isn't like the Twilight I know!" he said in jokingly happy manor

Her blush was showing no signs of retreating only caused her more embarrassment

"I... s-slept in haha, so how about this crazy weather huh princess?" she said desperately trying to change the subject

"hmmm? Oh! Twilight I didn't see you come in, how wonderful that you finally made it! Oh and the weather is a bit odd isn't it? No pony knows where it could be coming from we haven't seen anything like this in centuries. But we all should be fine in the castle so please enjoy your dinner party. We will be plenty safe and warm in-" celestia was cut off as the candles and lighting the room instantly blew out

"What is the meaning of this?" Princess Luna said in a demanding tone from the other end of the table.

She was answered by the grand wooden doors of the room being blown open releasing a flurry of snowy and ice.

Two guards stepped from the table in front of the door in a protective manner.

"WHO GOES THERE!" they both shouted

"hehehahahaHAHAHA... What you mean to tell me you don't know the very royalty you're sworn to protect?" the voice said in a cruel tone.

" that voice c it can't be..." Celestia whispered to herself in a state of shock.

"SHOW THINE SELF AT ONCE!" Luna said standing up with her horn aglow

"Little sister is that you? You mean you don't recognize you're one brother's voice? Well I guess you wouldn't since the last time you saw me you were but a helpless newborn foal hahaha c but very well, I will make myself seen" he said slow with coldness.

Suddenly a blinding light ball of light appeared on the table. Which then exploded into a cloud of smoke revealing the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Eclipse..." Celestia said in a horrified voice.

"Why hello sister, I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten my name after all. I'm so very happy to see you after all! But I do hope I wasn't interrupting anything I was just simply overwhelmed at the thought of a family reunion" Eclipse said as he wiped a non-existent tear from his good eye. He then proceeded to hop down from the table and stand behind his sister.

"Attention every pony!" he said sarcastically knowing every eye was on him.

"I'm the forgotten prince Eclipse. I wouldn't doubt my sisters have failed to mention me as our past together isn't exactly perfect but I have returned to hopefully regain my position along side my sisters! So are there any questions?" he asked with a murderous grin

One lavender hoof rose from the crowd of confused ponies

"Ah! Yes you!" he said pointing a hoof at twilight

"You're b-body it's it's impossible" Twilight said barley able to overcome the fear in her throat

"My body? Well I do suppose it is a bit odd for a pony's body to be to yin yan and divided perfectly down the middle but I assure you it's normal" he said with a fake smile.

"What about your eye?" she squeaked out nearly hiding behind a stunned Celestia

He walked over to her and sat next to her on his haunches before continuing

"I suppose you mean the solid red glowing orb that is the eye, correct?"

"Yes..." twilight squeaked out in a very fluttershy like response.

"Well it is of no importance as long as you don't look into it are we clear?" he said getting very close to Twilight's face whose eyes were now shut tight.

"Now hold it just a minute! No one talks to my sister like that!" Shining armor yelled standing up with a hoof to Eclipse's chest.

"Just might I ask who you are?" Eclipse asked nonchalantly turning to face him,

"I am Shining Armor, captain of the royal guard." he said with an angry tone.

"The captain? Well certainly you realize you're yelling at the wrong pony" Eclipse said towering over the male unicorn.

"No I don't. I was sworn to protect the royalty of Equestria, princess Celestia has not informed me of you" he stated bluntly still protectively standing in front of his sister.

"Shining Armor" Celestia said quickly warning him "He is not a pony you should threaten."

"Indeed I am not," Eclipse whispered malevolently with a grin.

"Brother, may we speak in privacy, as a family."

"I don't see why not," he said back in a calm but dangerous voice and Celestia stood up, Luna shaking as she got up too and the three left the dining hall c Twilight watching the princesses in worry.

A fear in the pit of her stomach as a foreboding came into her heart. 


End file.
